Un indice après l'autre
by cinn5
Summary: C'est le Nouvel An et toute l'équipe se rend chez Lydia pour le fêter. Au cours du repas, c'est le drame. #Maliam


**Un indice après l'autre**

– Hey fiston, quoi de prévu ce soir pour le Nouvel An ?

Le shériff Stilinski essayait tant bien que mal d'alléger l'atmosphère dans sa cuisine. Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que Malia et son fils se fréquentaient, cependant il était clair qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux là.

– Aucune idée, pourquoi tu comptes nous inviter à ton dîner aux chandelles avec Mélissa ?

Le shériff haussa les épaules et décida de déguerpir avant de devoir hausser le tons et pourquoi pas, punir son rejeton, car non, il n'avait rien de prévu de tel pour sa soirée et Stiles le savait très bien. La discussion entre les deux jeunes repris de plus belle :

– Ecoute Malia, je te dis que je n'ai plus de sentiments envers Lydia. Le fait que j'espionne de temps en temps son Facebook relève de la curiosité sociale, alors est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ?

Malia haussa les épaules et regarda à l'extérieur. En voyant la neige tomber elle n'avait qu'une envie, sortir et courir à l'air libre là ou rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit l'arracha de sa rêverie. C'était le mobile de Stiles que ce dernier s'empressa d'attraper.

– Ce soir ? Non rien de prévu ! Ah oui, ça nous ira très bien ! Il faut fêter ce Nouvel An dignement, et une soirée chez les Martin c'est la classe. A tout!

La classe ? La classe serait plutôt de courir dans la nature librement pensa Malia en voyant Stiles sourire à l'idée de réveillonner chez Lydia. Elle ravala sa colère puis décida d'aller se préparer pour cette grande soirée qu'elle ne voulait bien sûr manquer pour rien au monde.

Sur le terrain de jeux de l'école de Beacon Hills, l'équipe de Lacrosse s'entraînait. Dans quelques jours aurait lieu la finale et il était important pour tous les élèves de remporter la compétition. Scott fit une passe à Liam, et la balle vint ensuite se mettre dans les filets du camp adverse.

– Bien joué Dunbar ! Lança Danny

– C'est clair, bientôt tu vas prendre ma place si ça continue comme ça, fit Scott. Va vraiment falloir que m'améliore mon jeu si je veux garder ma place !

Liam tendit la main à Scott pour un « High Five » dont il reçu le claquement un peu trop fortement à son goût.

Au loin, assis sur un banc, Coach gesticulait dans tous les sens et lança une phrase pleine de motivation à l'attention des joueurs de l'équipe «Aller encore trois buts et vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, bande de mauviettes !»

La balle fut remise en jeu, et les joueurs se mirent à courir dans tous les sens une fois de plus. En moins d'une minute, Scott avait mis un goal.

– Hey McCall, j'ai encore du boulot pour prendre ta place ! lança Liam.

Scott vint vers son ami pour lui répondre fièrement:

– J'espère bien ! Et au fait, ce soir Lydia fait une soirée, si ça te dis de venir tu es le bienvenu !

Liam sourit, il y avait bien une fille qu'il avait envie de voir, et avec un peu de chance elle serait présente à cette soirée. Ses pensées furent interrompues par les cris de Coach :

« Bande de nases, on se remet on boulot ! Trois tours de terrain pour toi Liam, et Scott... enlève ce sourire narquois de ta face, une centaine de saut à la corde, et que ça saute ! »

La soleil se couchait à l'horizon une jeep filait à vive allure sur l'artère principale de Beacon Hills. A l'intérieur, il était possible d'entendre les mouches voler, Stiles conduisait et Malia regardait d'un air vague à l'extérieur. Les deux jeunes gens se rendaient à la fameuse soirée donnée par Lydia pour le Nouvel-An. Pour l'occasion, Stiles et Malia s'étaient bien sûr mis sur leur trente et un. Un pantalon noir accompagné d'une jolie chemise bleue pour lui, et une longe robe originale dont l'un des côtés était blanc et l'autre un mélange de bleu et turquoise pour elle.

Ils finirent par arriver à destination et se parquèrent devant la maison vivement éclairée des Martin.

– Tiens, le rendez-vous était à quelle heure ? Il ne semble pas y avoir beaucoup d'invités. Remarqua Malia.

– Non, on est bien à l'heure, la nouvelle mode c'est probablement d'arriver en retard.

– Ton espionnage social sur Facebook n'est donc pas si utile que ça si je comprends bien, lança-t-elle.

Stiles, pour une fois, ne répondit pas à cette pique. Il sortir de sa voiture, referma la portière, puis accompagné de sa petite amie se dirigea vers l'entrée pour enfin sonner à la porte. Après quelques minutes, Lydia, vêtue d'une jupe rouge et d'une blouse blanche, et bien sûr, élégante comme toujours, ouvrit la porte.

– Hello ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire ! Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est génial ! Donnez-moi vos vestes que je vous débarrasse. La soirée se déroule au salon, tout est prêt !

– Merci fit Malia d'un air hautain que son amie ne sembla pas percevoir.

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans la pièce où se déroulait la fameuse soirée de la flamboyante rousse. Une grande pièce de style victorien, avec, de toute évidence, de magnifiques meubles qui devaient coûter une fortune. Au milieu, une grande cheminée avec des fenêtres transparentes, donnait un charme indéniable à cet environnement qui transpirait la chaleur notamment grâce à ses couleurs acajou. Le père de Lydia disait souvent qu'il s'était inspiré du style d'architecture du temps de Sherlock Holmes pour créer la pièce. « Il aurait pu résoudre des crimes ici ». Sur les deux côtés de la pièce, des tables qui présentaient divers mets : chips, sushis, fromage, mini hamburgers, canapés, foie-gras sur des toasts, bref, de quoi faire profiter son estomac. Au milieu une très longue et magnifique table.

Scott, Kira, Liam et Mason se trouvaient déjà là et se retournèrent lorsque leurs deux jeunes gens entrèrent.

Scott était habillé simplement, un jeans et un T-shirt vert plutôt douteux qui disait « The Right People Will get it », Kira était splendide avec une jupe multicolore et plutôt courte ainsi qu'une chemise en dentelle noire, quant à Liam et Mason, ils portaient un costard dont seule la cravate pouvait les distinguer : bleu pour Liam et bordeaux pour Mason.

– Et oui, plutôt surpris hein ?! Pas de grande fête pour Lydia Martin, mais une petite soirée entre amis. Je me suis dit que cela serait plus intimiste. Et puis, je n'aime plus trop les grandes fêtes, lança Lydia.

Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une Banshee, Lydia avait beaucoup changé. Plus mature et moins superficielle, elle s'était du coup approchée du groupe d'amis de Scott dont elle ne voulait pas connaître l'existence il y a de ça une année.

Scott s'approcha de Stiles et Malia pour les saluer, lorsque les deux meilleurs amis commencèrent à discuter de Lacrosse, Malia se rapprocha de Kira qui était en train de papoter avec deux petits nouveaux à Beacon Hills.

– Hey Kira, contente de voir que tu es là !

– Ah Malia ! Et oui, prête pour 2015 ! Tiens tu connais Liam et Mason ?

Malia tourna la tête pour se présenter auprès des deux garçons dont elle avait déjà entendu parler de la bouche de Scott.

– Salut moi c'est Malia. Fit-elle sans sympathie et avec un minimum de politesse. Liam lui lança un sourire avec une étincelle dans ses yeux.

– Moi c'est Liam et lui c'est Mason, mon meilleur ami, dit-il un peu trop rapidement.

– OK, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers le buffet avant de se goinfrer de chips.

Un ange passa. Mason tenta donc de relancer la discussion.

– Et donc, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais aussi arrivée il n'y a pas si longtemps à Beacon Hills ?

Kira répondit pour son amie.

– Oui c'est exact, elle vient de New York et est venue pour vivre avec son oncle pour poursuivre ses études. Il se trouve que Beacon Hills a le meilleur niveau de scolarité de tous les USA, qui l'eut cru?

– Ah, tiens, ce n'est pas l'histoire que j'ai entendu de la part de Scott, fit Liam en faisant un clin d'oeil à Malia.

L'attention de cette dernière avait été piquée par l'explication et le mensonge de son amie. Elle n'aimait pas inventer de fausses histoires et assumait très bien son passé. Effectivement, comme le lui avait expliqué Stiles, un humain qui se transforme en animal n'est pas courant, et il est vrai que c'est mieux de garder cela pour soi, néanmoins, étant donné que Malia connaissait le secret de Liam, elle trouvait cela plutôt gonflé de devoir cacher qui elle était.

– Plus sérieusement, on est dans la confidence avec Mason, continua le jeune homme avec aplomb.

Liam allait continuer sur sa lancée lorsque Lydia entra dans la pièce accompagnée de Derek, Danny et Parrish puis cria :

– Et voilà, nous sommes au complet, que la fête commence !

Les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent pour prendre un verre et commencèrent à discuter. Parrish, pour une fois, ne portait pas l'uniforme mais un simple jean et T-shirt gris sans logo, Derek ne s'était pas non plus compliqué la tâche puisque le seul changement était le T-shirt blanc presque transparent qui laisse révéler de sacrés atours, quand à Danny, si il y avait eu un concours du meilleur costume, il en aurait remporté le prix car son costard gris accompagné d'une cravate rose pâle le rendait très chic et élégant.

L'hôtesse alla enclencher la playlist qui se trouvait sur on ordinateur puis se mit à danser sur une musique pop. Stiles suivi le mouvement en faisant des danses ridicules, tels que la vague ou encore la danse des Egyptiens.

– Et après il veut me faire croire qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour elle ?! C'est ridicule... se dit Malia en voyant son petit ami faire le pingouin. C'était décidé, ce soir elle allait rompre avec lui et retrouver sa liberté si cela continuait comme ça.

En se faisant cette réflexion, elle repris une bonne bouchée de chips nature qui trônaient sur la table.

Scott vint se joindre au duo de danseurs en faisant des signes de la main du côté de Kira, qui ne broncha pas de sa place.

– Hey Kira, y'a Scott qui semble avoir envie de danser avec toi.  
– Mouai, la danse n'est pas vraiment mon truc, répliqua-t-elle. Et toi tu ne vas pas rejoindre Stiles ?

– Non.

Au ton brusque de son amie, Kira n'insista pas. Du coin de l'oeil elle vit aussi Mason faire un petit clin d'oeil à Liam.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Derek, Danny et Parrish étaient en pleine conversation, le flic lançait néanmoins quelques coup d'oeil en direction de Lydia et semblait apprécier son déhanché sur la dernière chanson de Beyoncé.

Liam en profita pour discuter à nouveau avec Malia :

– Alors Beacon Hills, ça te plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Et toi ça te plaît d'être un loup-garou ?

Liam fut surpris par l'abrupte question et ne sut que répondre au début. Après un temps de réflexion, il répondit :

– C'est ... heu, surprenant. Mais je dois avouer que je m'y fais peu à peu, sauf que c'est pas évident. Il faut gérer de nouvelles émotions, de nouveaux instincts et aussi de nouvelle peur.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, un sourire se dessina sur la visage de la jeune femme. – Je comprends.

– Comment pourrais-tu comprendre cela ? Tu as toujours été un Coyote non ?

– Et bien, moi c'est juste l'inverse de toi, c'est devenir humaine que je dois apprendre à gérer. Moi aussi j'ai de nouvelles émotions, de nouveaux instincts et de nouvelles peurs. Il y a une autre dimension à laisser parler son côté humain. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer cela.

– Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler fit Malia fièrement. Bon, a tout, fit-elle, avant de se diriger vers son cousin Derek.

Sacré fille, se dit Liam en la regardant s'éloigner.

Après quelques minutes de danse intense, Lydia lança à la cantonade :

– Bon, je vois que la danse n'est pas votre truc. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et si on faisait un jeu de société en attendant les douze coups de minuit?

– Evitons le Scrabble sinon on sait tous que je vous battrai rétorqua Stiles.

– En même temps qui ici à envie de jouer au Scrabble ? Répondit Derek

– C'est clair, fit Malia.

– Pas étonnant que ça ne vous plaise pas, ronchonna Stiles. Savez-vous écrire loup-garou ?

– Moi je vous propose le Cluedo ! Je suis imbattable !

– Bonne idée Scott ! Répondit Lydia. Par contre on est huit, donc je vous propose qu'on fasse des équipes de deux. Parrish tu viens avec moi ?

Tout content, le policier hocha de la tête. Lydia alla prendre le jeux de société qui se trouvait dans une armoire. Pendant ce temps les groupes de deux se créèrent : Mason et Liam, Scott et Stiles, Malia et Kira, Derek et Danny.

– Tout le monde connaît les règles du jeux ? Demanda-t-elle. Un oui se fit entendre la part de tous les participants...ou presque.

– Moi pas, fit Malia en baissant les yeux.

– Oui c'est vrai j'aurais dû y penser, c'est tout nouveau pour toi bien sûr ! Pas de jeux de société dans la forêt sauvage. Alors, le but est de trouver un tueur. Nous avons des cartes de jeux qui représentent les lieux du crime, les armes, et potentiels coupables. Il va falloir faire preuve de déduction pour trouver qui, quand et comment. Observe les premiers tours avec Kira, et cela ira tout seul.

Le jeu commença, chaque joueurs tenta de faire ses suppositions.

– Est-ce que c'est Monsieur Olive, dans le salon avec la corde? Demanda Parrish

Stiles lui montra l'une des cartes, et ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la résolution de l'affaire. Il s'avérait que le flic avait en effet un talent inné pour découvrir les meurtriers puisque Monsieur Olive était bien le coupable, et avait bel et bien tué sa victime dans le salon avec la corde. Un sans faute pour Parrish qui avait fait gagner sa belle Lydia qui s'était mise à crier de joie à l'idée de gagner. Stiles, mauvais perdant, avait balancé les cartes sur la table de jeux, pendant que peu à peu les autres invités se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le buffet pour grignoter.

– Combien de minutes avant minuit ? Demanda Danny à Mason en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

– Une petite heure et on passe en 2015 ! Un voeux pour cette nouvelle année ?

– Juste un baiser aux coups de minuit. Répondit Danny, sûr de lui.

Mason eut l'air gêné et répondit :

– Tout est possible à minuit.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles se dirigea vers Lydia qui flirtait visiblement avec Parrish en se tortillant les cheveux dans tous les sens.

– Une danse ma chère Lydia ? Demanda-t-il

Lydia accepta la main que Stiles lui tendait et ils se mirent à danser ensemble. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Malia rageait, et n'en pouvant plus de supporter le comportement de son petit-ami, se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

– Stiles ? Pour ton info, c'est fini entre nous. J'en ai assez, donc n'hésite pas à demander à Lydia de sortir avec toi.

Sûr ce, la jeune femme sorti de la pièce. Lydia était bouche bée sur ce retournement de situation, car elle, ce qu'elle souhaitait était simplement de rendre jaloux Parrish... pas Malia. Stiles resta sur place quelques minutes, la tête baissée, et tenta de s'éloigner discrètement (si l'on pouvait dire discrètement étant donné que tout le monde regardait dans leur direction). Tiens, pour une fois, il espérait pouvoir être confondu avec la tapisserie.

Dehors, les flocons volaient et la lumière des étoiles brillait au loin dans le ciel. Malia s'assit sur les escaliers de l'entrée pour se calmer. Cela faisait une éternité que son côté animal n'avait pas pris le dessus et elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir réagit de cette manière. Elle avait du passer pour une folle auprès de tous ses nouveaux amis. Mais la vérité était qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester avec Stiles. Cela avait été une très belle histoire qui avait duré quelques temps, mais ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble car ils étaient aussi trop différents.

Stiles avait beaucoup de peine à la comprendre par moment. Au début il l'avait beaucoup aidée et était très attentif et compréhensif, néanmoins avec le temps, la donne avait changé, et Malia avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer qui elle était pour quelqu'un. Elle voulait juste être acceptée telle qu'elle est. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons. Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit et Liam s'approcha.

– Ca va ? Demanda-t-il simplement

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Fiche moi la paix ! On ne se connaît même pas !

– Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi !

Soudain, Malia remarqua que Liam commençait à se transformer. D'abord les crocs, puis les poils qui vinrent couvrir son visage, ses mains et pieds qui s'agrandirent considérablement sans compter les ongles qui devinrent fins et dangereux, puis les yeux.

Aussi longtemps que Liam pouvait se rappeler, il avait toujours été de nature angoissée. Sous ses airs arrogants il était très sensible et c'est pour cela que la plupart du temps ses émotions sortaient avec de la colère. Il n'arrivait pas à gérer sa sensibilité et c'était un gros problème autant pour lui que pour son entourage. Il avait commencé à réaliser cela lorsqu'il avait été mis dehors de son ancienne école, Devenfort Prep. « Réaliser » était un bien gros mot puisqu'en réalité la réalisation venait surtout du fait qu'il avait été mordu et était maintenant un loup-garou.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, il devait apprendre à faire face à ses émotions si il ne voulait pas se laisser avoir par son côté animal et peut-être un jour, mourir, mais il ne savait pas encore le faire. Il n'y arrivait déjà pas avant sans la prise de médicaments, alors devoir gérer un autre côté de lui, cela lui paraissait impossible à surmonter.

Depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, il faisait sans cesse des cauchemars et était sujet à des crises de panique. Son inconscient semblait, à priori, rejeter cette nouvelle partie de lui. Mais parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas son côté animal et son inconscient qui se liguaient pour l'aider à gérer le quotidien et sa nouvelle personne. Car, à dire vrai, il n'avait pas le choix et ce qui lui faisait si peur avant, était encore plus effrayant maintenant. Bref, il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Pendant sa transformation devant Malia, Liam n'avait plus le contrôle, une fois de plus. Il était perdu, il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi maintenant, sans aucune raison apparente.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une étoile qui brillait plus fortement que les autres, et il ne pouvait pas s'en détourner. Il sentit la main de Malia sur la sienne. Cela faisait du bien, tout devint clair. Une communication semi cosmique/animale venait de passer entre eux. Ils ne se parlaient pas mais ils se comprenaient. Liam s'était tout bonnement transmuté car son inconscient avait besoin d'aide et avait compris que Malia était la personne qui pouvait l'aider. Son inconscient l'avait compris et avait décidé de l'aider à le sauver. C'était donc cela l'instinct de survie animale ?

Lorsque Liam se calma et redevint l'adolescent normal que la plupart des gens connaissaient, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais très vite tous les deux détournèrent le regard. D'un commun accord, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison de Lydia pour rejoindre leurs amis sans piper mot.

Dedans, a leur plus grande surprise, la lumière s'était éteinte, ils tâtonnèrent pour rejoindre le salon tout en suivant le bruit des voix.

– Mince, attendez il faut que je trouve une bougie, cria Lydia.

Quelques minutes après, les lampes se rallumèrent comme par magie. Liam et Malia partirent dans deux directions différentes, lorsque soudain, Kira se mit à crier.

Au milieu de la pièce, un corps sans vie. Stiles couru pour prendre le pouls de l'être inanimé qui gisait sur le sol, mais au vue de sa tête défaite, il était clair que la mort avait frappé.

Malia fit une remarque intéressante « Hey, mais ce n'est pas une corde autour de son cou » ? puis continua sur sa lancée « Et c'est quoi ce mot ? ».

La jeune fille se baissa puis lu à haute voix :

« Salut mes chers amis, et oui j'ai encore frappé ! Comment et pourquoi ? Oh, doit-il réellement y avoir une raison ? Tout est dit ou presque, et maintenant... Trouvez moi ! »

**A vous de jouer...** **Qui** est l'assassin ? Il se trouve dans le récit ! Des indices sont dissimulés le long du texte.

**REPONSE :**

Indice 1 : « Bande de nases, on se remet on boulot ! Trois tours de terrain pour toi Liam, et Scott... enlève ce sourire narquois de ta face, une centaine de saut à la corde, et que ça saute ! »  
Indice 2 : Scott était habillé simplement, un jeans et un T-shirt vert plutôt douteux qui disait « The Right People Will get it » / que le flic avait en effet un talent inné pour découvrir les meurtriers puisque Monsieur Olive était bien le coupable, et avait bel et bien tué sa victime dans le salon avec la corde

Indice 3 : Moi je vous propose le Cluedo ! Je suis imbattable ! – Bonne idée Scott !

Indice 4: « **S**alut mes chers amis, et oui j'ai encore frappé ! **C**omment et pourquoi ? **O**h, doit-il

réellement y avoir une raison ? **T**out est dit ou presque, et maintenant... **T**rouvez moi ! »

-Scott


End file.
